


The Wedding Sinners

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: The Lemonade Stand [35]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, skyewardsmutfest2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“As it turns out I run onto some old friends. I want to catch up with them.” A small smirk tugged at the side of his lips and Skye’s eyebrow rose in challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Sinners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello people! This is the first story on what we hope will be four weeks of delight! Welcome to the first Skyeward Smut Fest and here's to hopping we'll have more of these! Orlissa and I sure had a lot of fun putting it together! My liners for this story was 'My eyes are up here' and if you ask that's such a Skyeward prompt! I hope I fulfilled it well enough!

 

 

Skye absolutely loathed weddings.

 

You are forced to wear heels because that dress you chose doesn’t look good with flats, your hair is all over the place because weddings always take place in summer and the weather is humid as fuck, and of course there’s always that one creepy guy that could be your father that tries to look either down the front of your dress or up your skirt and you can do nothing but glare at him because you want to avoid ruining someone’s ‘special day’.

 

She really didn’t feel up for fake smiles and having to put up with wasted people trying to pull her on the dance floor yet here she was and this wasn’t even the first time in the last two months. Her parents had dragged to approximately five other weddings before this one (hello big families!)and it’s not like she could avoid it. So she stayed silent and endured through another service (she hated churches) and religion in general to be honest. Skye was way too much of a free spirit to be able to believe that kind of crap about hell and sins. Besides she loved her cousin enough to go through this torture and hope she will only get married once and not several times like some relatives from her father’s side.

 

After the service she navigated her way through the church careful to avoid any grandmothers or aunts that would ask when was her turn (‘You’re twenty seven Skye, you’re not getting any younger!’) and plopped down on a bench on the courtyard waiting for her parents to drive to the reception. The heat was getting unbearable and she could feel her make up running down her face, confetti and rose petals clinging to her hair annoyingly. Deciding that there was no salvaging the mess that she was she gathered the sweaty strands into a messy bun and poured some of the water she had on her hands, running them over her neck and naked shoulders. To be honest if she could she would pour the entire bottle over herself but she didn’t think her mother would appreciate it. Jiaying was already pissed by Skye’s constant whining during the drive here.

 

“Hot isn’t it?” A male voice spoke softly behind her and Skye jumped a little in surprise “Oh, I’m sorry!” He rushed to apologise taking a seat beside her. “I scared you, didn’t I?” He smiled brightly and Skye tried to place a name on his face. Then again she would remember him if she had met him before, the guy was a handsome as they get! Tall, with dark eyes, muscles that would make even Chris Evans cry and the most perfect cheek bones Skye had ever seen on a guy.

 

“Kind of, yeah.” She finally found her voice and while it didn’t come out as confident as she liked the guy didn’t seem to notice. “Have we met before? I feel like I know you but I can’t place a name to your face.” She confessed blushing slightly.

 

“Grant?” He offered hopefully. “Grant Ward. Ringing any bells?” A lightbulb went off in her mind and everything finally clicked.

 

“Get out!” She laughed slapping his bicep gently. “You grew up! How was I supposed to realise it was you?” She chastised him. The last time she saw him they were seven and he was a scrawny kid, with braces and glasses! Not the demigod that was sitting before her.

 

“Fair enough.” He nodded smirking. “I had no idea you’d be here too. I mean if I did maybe I wouldn’t have put up such a fight to come.”

 

“Trust me, it’s not by choice.” She snorted and just in time her mother appeared at the church’s doorway looking for her. “My warden!” Skye teased motioning to her mother as Jiaying stood with a scowl on her face, her hands resting on her waist in a gesture too familiar to Skye. “You’re going to be on the reception, right?” She asked hopefully as she rose from her seat and he gave her a nod followed by a warm smile.

 

“As it turns out I run onto some old friends. I want to catch up with them.” A small smirk tugged at the side of his lips and Skye’s eyebrow rose in challenge.

 

“Save me a seat!” She threw over her shoulders as she made her way to where her parents waiting. Her mother gave her a curious look but Skye brushed it off. Suddenly very excited about that reception she dreaded only moments ago.

 

~oOo~

 

As it turned out he did save her a seat and Skye spend the better half of her night drinking cocktails and laughing about things with her childhood friend turned hottie that in another place and another time she’d like to fuck. What? Her parents were in this thing too, it wasn’t like she’d drag him to the bathroom to hook up. Plus her mother kept stealing glances at them trying to figure out what was going on. Not that there _was_ anything going on.

 

Well, nothing except his arm laid against the back of her chair, and his mouth close to her ear and his breath fanning over her neck and maybe Skye had a tiny bit too much to drink. The candles on their table casted soft shadows over his face and suddenly she found focusing on anything but his lips hard. He had grew up and changed a lot but now that she really looked at him one thing stayed the same, his eyes were still that deep honey brown she used to like so much. “Care to dance?” His question brought her out of her daydreams though. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the seductive atmosphere around them but when she nodded in agreement he pulled her to her feet and towards the dance floor.

 

A song played, and then another and then another and all the while he pulled her body closer to his, spinning her around, dipping her back and Skye wanted so much more than just that. She wanted his lips on hers, his body pressing her own up against a wall, feeling every muscle pressing tight against hers, his hands on her body, his tongue between her legs. “Let’s get out of here.” She breathed against his lips leading him away from the dance floor towards the garden at the back of the estate. Ward followed wordlessly, stopping to drop a kiss on her lips every few steps as they ducked through small pathways leading them to somewhere with more privacy.

 

“I wanted to do this all night.” He growled as they reached the far end of the garden, dark enough to keep them safe from unwanted attention but not enough for them to not be able to enjoy each other. His hands were on her waist at once, running up her torso, cupping her breast, pulling the top of her dress down, his tongue teasing her nipples into stiff points. Skye could only moan as her body bowed to his every whim and fuck if she hadn’t be thinking about this all fucking day. “You have the most perfect tits I ever had the pleasure to see.” He moaned as she slipped her fingers in his hair, yanking his head back forcing their gazes to meet.

 

“My eyes are up here.” She teased making him laugh and she spread her legs a little wider letting his fingers dance up the inside of her tanned thigh. “Please!” Skye whined as he pushed her panties to the side and slide two fingers inside of her easily, slipping out to tease her clit with quick moves before thrusting back in.

 

“I need you right now.” He moaned as he turned her over, her back to his chest and Skye could only whimper in answer as his hands cupped her ass giving it a hard squeeze, heat pooling between her legs. She reached behind, undoing his zipper blindly, her own fingers wrapped around his hard cock and his head fell against her shoulder. “I _need_ to be inside you.”He whispered breathlessly as he ripped her panties off, Skye swore she could die a happy death right here, right now. When another ‘please’ left her lips he wasted no time, slipping a condom on and letting his cock slide inside her tight heat inch by glorious inch. Her walls quivered around him and he wasted no time as he set up a brutal pace; her hands found leverage on a tree in front of her as she bend forward a little more, giving him better access.

 

One of his hands wrapped in her hair, while the other slipped between her legs to tease her clit and it didn’t take long for her to come undone. Skye came trying to stifle a scream by shoving her face against the side of her arm. He didn’t last much longer, breathing her name as he spilled deep inside of her. They stayed like that for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Finally after what seemed like forever he turned her over and crushed his lips against hers. “Come back to my place.” He begged and she nodded, a relaxed smile almost splitting her face in two.

 

“I need to clean up first.” She whispered rubbing her nose against his. “ Meet you at your car in ten?”

 

“Deal.” He cupped her cheek, kissing her one last time before they parted ways with the promise to meet again in a while.

 

~oOo~

 

Skye bumped into her mother just as she was stepping out of the ladies’ room. Jiaying eyed her carefully before shaking her head lightly. “Your father and I have been looking all over for you.” She chastised, tucking Skye’s hair behind her ear. “We’re leaving, are you heading out with us?” Skye shook her head.

 

“Actually I’m gonna stay a little longer, I found some old friends.” Skye lied through her teeth hoping her mother wouldn’t press for details.

 

“We’ll be going then.” The older woman smiled in that way that confirmed she knew exactly where Skye was and what she did but wouldn’t press for more right now. “Have fun and be careful!” She was gone before Skye could say anything in return. Nothing could ruin her good mood though, not even the impending lecture from her mother.

 

She skipped all the way to the parking lot where Ward was waiting for her. After a few more kisses they finally found the will to part for a while and drive away.

 

As it turned out, that wedding wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
